Talk:KWFreedom/@comment-89.66.197.102-20140414181424
Skip to Content Skip to Wiki Navigation Skip to Site Navigation*'http://www.wikia.com/Wikia' *'Start a wiki' **'Video Games' **'Entertainment' **'Lifestyle' *'Log in'Username 'Password 'Forgot your password?' Stay logged in'OrConnect *'Sign up' ='JoshRealms Wiki '= *'On the Wiki' **'Wiki Activity' **'Random page' **'Videos' **'Photos' *'Wiki Content' *'Community' ' Contribute 'ShareWatchlist Random page Recent changes='KWFreedom'= Edit 'Comments8'3pages on this wikiKWFreedom is a Server where you can ban this server. Server: Offline IP Not Given '- Kevin' PS. Banned Server forever Categories:* *'Showing 8 most recent' ='8 comments'= ' Anonymous User Log in?'*'http://joshrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/89.66.197.102'Its Banned Now i call police 9-9-8 KEVINDABAWS LIES 1 second ago by A Wikia contributor *'http://joshrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/89.66.197.102'Skip to Content Skip to Wiki Navigation Skip to Site Navigation*[1] **'Start a wiki' ***'Video Games' ***'Entertainment' ***'Lifestyle' **'Log inUsername Password Forgot your password? Stay logged in OrConnect' **'Sign up' 'Contents' http://joshrealms.wikia.com/wiki/KWFreedom# show='JoshRealms Wiki '= **'On the Wiki' ***'Wiki Activity' ***'Random page' ***'Videos' ***'Photos' **'Wiki Content' **'Community' Contribute ShareWatchlist Random page Recent changes=Home= ' 'Edit Talk04pages on this wiki ' 'Welcome to the JoshRealms Official Server PageEditEdit This is the Wiki for the Minecraft server, JoshRealms! JoshRealm is a great, kind server, founded by kwteh and owned by JoshVlogsHD and Hsas4849. This server has a range of plugins, including the JoshRealmMod plugin (?). The server is fairly new and has many administrators right now. The list of all administrators will be on another page. The server griefers and bad eggs will be banned by the administrators. This server is partnered with other servers, named CamCraft. The server brings kindness, respect, trust and reassurance to all members. JoshRealms does not follow the normal ranks (Member, Guard, Moderator etc) as the JoshRealm plugin brings different ranks. We all start as an Operator, then Super Admin, Telnet Admin, Senior Admin, System Admin etc......the higher the ranks the harder to get. ' JoshRealms is a group of servers, and the other servers info will be placed on other pages.' ip for the server: joshrealm.zapto.org:26314 'Latest activityEditEdit' **'Talk:CamCraft new comment by A Wikia contributor ' **'JoshRealms Wiki edited by A Wikia contributor [2] ' **'Talk:CamCraft new comment by A Wikia contributor ' **'Talk:CamCraft new comment by A Wikia contributor ' **'Welcome to JoshRealms Wiki! comment by A Wikia contributor ' **'Talk:CamCraft new comment by A Wikia contributor ' **'Talk:CamCraft new comment by A Wikia contributor ' **'Talk:JoshRealms Staff new comment by A Wikia contributor ' **'Talk:KWFreedom new comment by A Wikia contributor ' **'Talk:KWFreedom new comment by A Wikia contributor where ip?Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Add ImageCategories:*Browse' ** ' ' ='Around Wikia's network'= Random Wiki[ Video Games ]*About **'Community Central' **'Careers' **'Advertise' **'API' **'Contact Wikia' **'Terms of Use' **'Privacy Policy' **'Content is available under CC-BY-SA.' ' EXCLUSIVE interviews about The Elder Scrolls OnlineVideo Games Entertainment Lifestyle ' 27 minutes ago by A Wikia contributor *'http://joshrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/89.66.197.102'da kevin February 9 by A Wikia contributor *'http://joshrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/89.66.197.102'wiki sucks will be'' no ip''' February 9 by A Wikia contributor *'''http://joshrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/89.66.197.102'ah kwfreedom sucks''' February 9 by A Wikia contributor *'http://joshrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/89.66.197.102'Give my ip ?????? February 9 by A Wikia contributor *'http://joshrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/89.66.197.102'blablabla, no sense no ip = no more So i add the ip: joshrealm.zapto.org February 9 by A Wikia contributor *'http://joshrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/89.66.197.102'where ip and more ? February 9 by A Wikia contributor ='Photos'= Add a Photo0photos on this wikiAnyone can help to make this wiki look amazing Add a photo!='Recent Wiki Activity'= *''' JoshRealms Wiki'edited by A Wikia contributor' *' KWFreedom'created by KevinDaBaws' *' CamCraft'created by KevinDaBaws' *' JoshRealms Staff'edited by KevinDaBaws' 'See more >' ='Around Wikia's network'= 'Random Wiki'[ Video Games ]*'''About *'Community Central' *'Careers' *'Advertise' *'API' *'Contact Wikia' *'Terms of Use' *'Privacy Policy' *'Content is available under CC-BY-SA.' '''EXCLUSIVE interviews about The Elder Scrolls Online'Video Games Entertainment Lifestyle '''